


Something Haunted This Way Comes

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Established Relationship, F/M, Haunting, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Something was wrong. It was worse than Tony imagined.





	Something Haunted This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).

There was something Natasha wasn’t telling him. 

They should have been happy. They’d saved the world, brought back all their friends, defeated Thanos for real, destroyed the stones. It was everything they had wanted in the five years since it had gone all wrong. They should have been happy. They were happy — at least Tony had thought so for a while, but now he wasn’t so sure.

It was like the more time passed, the more he noticed that something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Natasha looked pale, tired, thin. He tried to remember when last he’d seen her sleep, when last he’d seen her eat.

But every time he asked, he got the same response. That thin-lipped smile, that gentle touch on the arm that always drove him crazy, that soft “I’m fine, Tony,” and then she would kiss him and they would end up on the bed or on the floor or on the table in his lab, and it wouldn’t be until much later that he would realize, once again, that there was something she wasn’t telling him.

Tonight, though, was the worst she had been. She was supposed to be going to bed but instead she had been pacing back and forth for more than an hour, her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes darting back at forth. 

He couldn’t take it anymore.

He stepped into the path of her pacing, grabbing her shoulders. Which was the wrong thing to do. She reacted, yanking him toward her, her arm wrapped tight around his neck, his arm bent awkwardly behind his back, her eyes hard and cold.

“Nat,” he said gently, trying not to move. “It’s me. It’s Tony.”

She blinked. Then recognition dawned in her eyes. She dropped her hold on him, stumbling backward. He twisted around so he was facing her.

“That’s it,” he said. “You need to tell me now what’s going on. And don’t lie to me.”

She sucked in a mouthful of air, her eyes still darting around.

“It can’t be that bad,” Tony said.

“No,” Natasha said. “It’s worse. When I came back from Vormir … Tony, something came with me.”


End file.
